1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hearing protection devices and in particular to a hearing protection device including rotatable legs for adjusting the position of hearing protectors.
2. Prior Art
Hearing protectors fall generally into three categories, including protectors that cap the entrance to the ear canal; protectors which enter the ear canal and seal the ear canal prior to the bend in the ear canal (usually referred to simply as semi-insert devices); and protectors that enter the ear canal and take the bend in the ear canal (sometimes referred to as banded earplugs). Semi-insert hearing protectors generally protect similarly to earplugs, but usually to a lesser level. Semi-insert hearing protectors are also referred to as semi-aural hearing protectors. Semi-insert hearing protectors which enter the ear canal to a greater degree offer better protection but are somewhat less comfortable than those which simply cap the ear. Products which cap the ear have some of the attributes of both earplugs and earmuffs. Typically, they are used for intermittent noise exposures where lighter weight and improved low frequency attenuation are desirable. As used herein, "hearing protectors" refers generally to hearing protectors falling into one of the three categories described above.
FIG. 14 is a front view of a conventional hearing protection device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,290. The hearing protection device includes a U-shaped headband 1 having affixed to each of the opposed end portions 3 and 5 an inwardly directed ear obturating pod 2. A pair of balls 7 and 9 engage a socket formed in the pods 2 and attach the pods 2 to the headband 1. While well-suited for its intended purposes, the conventional headband 1 may have certain drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, the shape of the headband is such that when the pods 2 are mounted in the wearer's ears, portions of the headband 1 are close to or touching the wearer's head. This can be irritating and uncomfortable to the wearer. In addition, there is no mechanism for adjusting the headband to allow for varying head sizes. A wearer with a large head requires a large distance between the headband ends 3 and 5. Unfortunately, as the distance between the headband ends 3 and 5 increases, so does the tension in the headband 1. Accordingly, wearers with large heads may experience discomfort due to this high tension in the headband 1. In order to accommodate varying head sizes, the headband 1 must be manufactured in multiple sizes which increases manufacturing costs. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the art for a hearing protection device that can comfortably fit a wide variety of head sizes.